mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery/Season 1
This is a gallery of Applejack images from the first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack running S1E01.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack Kick Tree.png|Buck! Applejack crosslegged.png|Can't help being awesome. AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png|Applejack greets Twilight Sparkle. AppleJack Introduces herself.png AppleJack WhatCanIDoYouFor.png|*Wink* AppleJack WeSureAre.png Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png|It's Culture Shock Time! AppleJack Anddd.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|YOU MUST EAT IT! Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png Bleh!.png AppleFamily Sad.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Hold there nelly. Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E01.png Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png|Quick, grab a random plant! Applejack2 S01E02.png|I'll save ya Twilight, hold on! Applejack3 S01E03.png Applejack4 S01E02.png|Let go. Applejack holding Twilight's hooves S1E02.png|Are you CRAZY? Applejack5 S01E02.png|NN-Nope! Applejack is not crazy Twi. She's true. Applejack6 S01E02.png|Applejack is truly telling the truth Applejack10 S01E02.png|Applejack's honest smile. Twilight let go S1E2.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|All yours, partner... Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|Oh wait, I think I stepped in something. Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode. Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png Applejack jumping S01E02.png|Applejack laughing. Applejack wet S01E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Applejack12 S01E02.png|Applejack, who re-assured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of.. HONESTY Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack14 S01E02.png Applejack15 S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Going back to the farm after bucking some trees Applejack S01E03.png Applejack happy S01E03.png SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Yay! Tickets to the gala! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Applejack winning S01E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|This party just got crashed. Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Spying S1E3.png|"What were you doing, spying." Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm?" S01E03.png Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Applejack4 S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Shame.PNG Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season The pledge Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Applejack and Big McIntosh look at the apple orchard. Applejack says, "Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Big Mac doubts his sister's ability to handle it by herself. Applejack ouch S01E04.png|She accidentally prods him in his bandaged area. Big McIntosh Poke.png|"Oops, sorry." Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|Applejack: "Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png apple.png|"Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?" Applejack serious S01E04.png Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|Big Mac points out that one pony and hundreds of apple trees don't add up. Applejack tells him to stop using "fancy mathematics to muddle up the issue". Sad Applejack S1E4.png|She proclaims that she'll harvest all the apples by herself. Applejack worried S1E04.png|She nervously gulps. The stampede Applejack apples S1E04.png|She is about to begin work, but suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|It's like the famous story of Sir Isaac Newton and the apple, except the thundering footsteps of a stampeding herd makes the apple fall. Applejack and winona S01E04.png|As the Ponyville population panics, the main six and the mayor spot Applejack and Winowa in the midst of the herd. Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Animation error - Applejack without her freckles. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|"Come on, little doggies! Turn!" Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|She leaps onto a cow's back and lassoes the cow who is leading the herd. Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|"Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?" Applejack 4.png|The cows explain what happened, and Applejack says she understands. Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E05.png|"Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|The citizens cheer. The award ceremony Applejack S01E04.png|Applejack comes late to the ceremony and haphazardly knocks Mayor Mare aside. Applejack0 S01E04.png|"Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy." Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"It's so bright and shiny..." Applejack2 S01E04.png|She starts making faces at her reflection: "Wooo, wooo, wooo!" Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie joins in. Applejack3 S01E04.png|AJ acknowledges Twilight Sparkle's gratitude and starts to doze off. Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The heroine leaves with her trophy. Her friends agree that she seems a little off. Applejack4 S01E04.png|She continues to buck trees, even in her exhausted state. Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|Twilight is concerned and visits AJ, who explains what Applebuck Season is and why she's doing it herself. Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png Applejack7 S01E04.png|Delirious, AJ asks Twilight to step aside even though she just did. Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Twilight offers help and AJ indignantly asks, "Is that a challenge?" Applejack9 S01E04.png Rainbow Dash's stunt Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|AJ shows up for an appointment with Rainbow Dash. "I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?" Applejack10 S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash shows her the contraption that will launch her into the air at a high speed. "Isn't that a might' dangerous?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Not for a pony who can fly!" Applejack11 S01E04.png|Take one: AJ on the platform that she must jump down from. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|She misses the target. Applejack12 S01E4.png|"...Got it." Applejack13 S01E04.png|Take two: the same thing happens. Applejack14 S01E04.png|Take three. Applejack15 S01E04.png|Take four. RD "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash exclaims, "Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|*pauses* Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"You are!" Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|"I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|Applejack steps on the other end of the seesaw. It doesn't do anything; she abruptly gets off and Rainbow Dash crashes to the ground, dazing her. Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|The camera zooms on her face as she prepares for one last attempt. Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png|"...Here I go!" Applejack weeee S01E04.png|She takes a running jump as Dash shouts, "Wait!" Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie's cupcakes Applejack5 S01E04.png Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png|After Twilight's failed attempt to communicate with AJ, she goes to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie Pie. Applejack shacking S01E04.png|Pinkie: "I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack?" Applejack tired S01E04.png|AJ reassures Mr. and Mrs. Cake that she can "bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye". Apple...wut S01E04.png|Pinkie: "Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'!" Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|Pinkie asks her to get some chocolate chips. Baking with Applejack S01E04.png|"Eh, uh, whuh, what was that?" confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png|Pinkie repeats her request and Applejack vaguely hears her. Applejack confused S01E04.png|"Chips... got it!" Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png|Pinkie instructs her to add a cup of flour, and AJ hears "a cup of sour". Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|The next ingredient is "wheat germ", and AJ interprets that as "wheat worms", aka earthworms. Applejack 1 S01E04.png|Pinkie, who is too busy looking at the cookbook, says the cupcakes will be delicious. Applejack tiired S01E04.png|"Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png|''Still'' working. Applejack upside down S01E04.png Applejack huh S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png|AJ once more refuses Twilight's assistance. Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|"AJ, I think you're beating a dead... tree." Applejack and Twi S01E04.png|"Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!" Fluttershy's rabbit roundup Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|Fluttershy says that they have to count all the new bunny families. Applejack irritably says, "Fine. Can we just get on with it?" Applejack upset S01E04.png|Fluttershy reminds AJ to be gentle with the timid bunnies. Applejack serious face S01E04.png|"That's right! Let's go, bunnies!" Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|"Into the center! Hop to it!" Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png|The frightened rabbits run away and Applejack chases them. Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|"We know what we're doin'! Get along, little bunnies!" The bunnies, herded into a corner, freak out and stampede Ponyville. Accepting her friends' help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png|"Must gasp keep gasp buckin'... just gasp a few gasp more. Must finish harvestin'." Applejack ha! S01E04.png|She bucks the last apples off a tree and declares that she's done. Applejack surprised S01E04.png|Big Mac points out a huge expanse of apple-laden trees. Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1_S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png|She passes out. Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Twilight:"Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you." Applejack sad S01E04.png|Applejack considers the truth of her words. Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|"Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help." Applejack again S01E04.png|AJ serves juice to her friends, who are working in the fields. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|"Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help." Applejack apologizing S01E04.png|She apologizes for being stubborn. Applejack S1E4.png|"Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends." Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png|The friends cringe when Spike reveals that he salvaged the bad cupcakes from the trash. Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Zap apples changing their nature? Applejack with an apple S01E05.png|Oh. Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack S01E06.png Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Watching Trixie hold a bouquet. Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|''I mean,Boo,magic,smagic'' Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png Applejack nom om.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top THAT, missy!" Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png|Applejack still charmed by the rope. Applejack tied up S1E06.png Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|All together now: "Huh?" Big McIntosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Team Applejack? Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png|Just too cute. :) Applejack climbing S01E07.png Applejack laughing S01E07.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rockslide! A still petrified Fluttershy.png|That can't be good for her. Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Waste of food. All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Applejack now what S1E7.png|"Now what!" Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|I'm not dragging her again. Look Before You Sleep Applejack S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Ls3applejack-no.png Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Applejack2 S01E08 .png Applejack3 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png Applejack dry S01E08.png|Applejack "that's much better (sort of)" Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Applejack6 S01E08.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack meh S01E08.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Ls12applejack-wut.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack reading S01E08.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png|Deal!!! Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Yay... Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png Applejack oooohh S01E08.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Applejack scared S01E08.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|How is that even possible? Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Applejack13 S01E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Poor Applejack..... Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png|What the...? AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Help.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight still at books S1E8.png Twilight freaking out S1E8.png Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png Twilight not ok S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png aj chew.gif|Its the "...No I think ya just eat it." phase. Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|The reaction to Twilight's proposal about another night. Bridle Gossip Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Applejack scared S1E09.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Apple Bloom is stuck. Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Applejack scared S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple-tini S01E09.png Apple-tini1 S01E09.png Appleteeny_S1E9.jpg Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Applejack Tiny On Books S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png AppleTiny on AB S1E09.png|Applejack squeaking at Apple Bloom. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png Applejack you come back here right this instant S01E09.png AppleTiny on tree branch S1E09.jpg AppleTiny tree branch Looking S1E09.jpg Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png AJ in RD mouth S1E09.png|Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth. Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png AJ riding RD S1E09.png|Applejack riding Rainbow Dash. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Applejack Bucket Cured S1E09.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Applejack S01E10.png Applejack0 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Applejack yeeh-haw S01E10.png Applejack1 S01E10.png Applejack smiles S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Bring it parasprites! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that coming. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that sound?'' Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Applejack is one of the three leaders. Applejack spotlight S1E11.png CarrotSeeds.jpg|Farming carrots. CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg|Farming celery stalks and flowers. AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png Bad Twilight.png|"You used magic!" AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|*facehoof* Darn it, Caramel... WWU Chaos.png AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|Twilight Applejack brohoof. Call of the Cutie Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom approaches her sister for help. Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png|Applejack putting apples into a basket. Applejack S01E12.png|Applejack reassures Apple Bloom, saying, "Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually." 12applejacklastclass-S1E12.png|"Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it." Applejack proud S01E12.png|"I knew my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal." 12applejack-standing-around-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: "It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family." 12applejack-uhh-S1E12.png|AJ listens to her sister get excited about the possibility that her cutie mark will be apple-related as well. 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png|At the apple stand, Apple Bloom spots the first prospective "customer". Applejack Bits S1E12.png|Time Turner hurriedly tosses Applejack some bits before running away from the apple stand. Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png|"You forgot your change!" Applejack2 S01E12.png|Frowning at her little sister. Applejack3 S01E12.png|Apple Bloom then scares away "Berry Punch". SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|AJ catches her sister piling apples into an unsuspecting Bon Bon's bag and demanding payment. AJ stuffs her hoof into Apple Bloom's mouth to quiet her. Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|Applejack apologizes to Bon Bon, telling her to take the apples for free. Applejack4 S01E12.png|Applejack reaches for an additional basket of apples to give to Bon Bon for free. Applejack5 S01E12.png|This is the last straw for AJ. 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png|She decides to take Apple Bloom's apron away. Applejack6 S01E12.png|"Listen sugar-cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet." Applejack encouraging S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tells her that Twist doesn't have her cutie mark either. AJ asks, "Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?" Applejack8 S01E12.png|"Well, there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend." Applejack9 S01E12.png|Later, at the cute-ceañera, AJ cuts short Apple Bloom's attempt to sneak out. Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png Applejack10 S01E12.png|"I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy." Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png S1E13_Applejack_Not_a_bad_pitch.PNG S1E13_Rainbow_Dash_Think_you_can_do_better.PNG S1E13_Applejack_I_know_i_can.PNG Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png Rainbow ready to throw.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends. Applejack3 S01E13.png Fallweather7applejack.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|Triumphant Applejack. Fallweather10.png Applejack4 S01E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack6 S01E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Broohoof Applejack? Fallweather17.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Applejack11 S01E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Applejack7 S01E13.png Applejack8 S01E13.png Applejack9 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png|That's how its done. Spike on Applejack S1E13.png|Not looking good for Spike. Applejack10 S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png|Applejack restrains herself from strangleing Rainbow Dash. Applejack fails S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png It's on! S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident.png Fallweather48.png At the starting line.png Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack12 S01E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack13 S01E13.png Fallweather61.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Applejack14 S01E13.png Applejack15 S01E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Can't go further. Applejack16 S01E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png Applejack17 S01E113.png About to fall S1E13.png Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Applejack lolwut S01E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Tied for last place. Applejack serious face S01E13.png Applejack and Rd surprised.png Applejack18 S01E13.png Applejack is sowy S01E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends again. Fall Weather Friends S1E13.png Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Applejack S01E14.png|"What do you think she's makin'?" Applejack 'Since this is a dressmaker's shop' S1E14.png|"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all." Twilight with her dress S1E14.png Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png Applejack0 S01E14.png|"Gown?" Applejack 'I was just gonna wear my old work duds' S1E14.png|"Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Applejack hmm...S01E14.png|"Hmmm..." ApplejackRefusal.png|"...nah." Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Rainbow Crash.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Twilight great idea S1E14.png Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt S1E14.png Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png Applejack5 S01E14.png Applejack6 S01E14.png Applejack7 S01E14.png Applejack8 S01E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Revised dresses.png|Applejack in Galloshes, not a good idea. Applejack9 S01E14.png Applejack10 S01E14.png|That’s quite a hat, ma’am. Applejack11 S01E14.png Applejack12 S01E14.png Applejack13 S01E14.png Applejack14 S01E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|Hmmm. Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|I agree with Twilight. Twilight posing cool S1E14.png Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Twilight should of let S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity still ruined S1E14.png Applejack15 S01E14.png Applejack oh right that S1E14.png|"Oh right, that." Applejack's Dress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack2 S01E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Applejack4 S01E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack5 S01E15.png Applejack covered S01E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack6 S01E15.png Applejack7 S01E15.png Applejack8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack9 S01E15.png Applejack10 S01E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png Applejack11 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png Applejack S01E16.png Applejack0 S01E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack 1 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Applejack2 S01E16.png Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack S01E18.png Applejack0 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and CMCs S1E18.PNG Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack1 S01E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack2 S01E18.png Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png Uh_Oh_Applejack_S1E18.PNG Applejack crashing down S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack7 S01E18.png Applejack8 S01E18.png Applejack9 S01E18.png Applejack10 S01E18.png Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Applejack14 S01E18.png|Theme song? Applejack15 S01E18.png Applejack16 S01E18.png Applejack17 S01E18.png Applejack18 S01E18.png Applejack19 S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Applejack30 S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Oh great Sherman's siege. Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Applejack 1 S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png Applejack 2 S01E19.png Applejack 3 S01E19.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png All Tired Out.png Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Applejack S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack1 S01E19.png Spike caught one S1E19.png|Oh little feller got one. Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png Dogshow.gif Snagged.png Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Spike, why you happy? Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|Applejack looks pretty worried. Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|Some new expression here? Applejack serious face S01E19.png Sore.png|Giddy up pony.... Applejack wins S01E19.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Applejack S01E20.png|'Shy does like our apples. Over a Barrel Applejack S01E21.png Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_S1E21.PNG Applejack1 S01E21.png Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Why do I look so surprised?! Applejack2 S01E21.png Applejack3 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity S01E21.png Rarity and Applejack S1E21.PNG Applejack4 S01E21.png Don't wet wittle wawity make you all saddy-waddy S01E21.png|''A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo...'' Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png Applejack9 S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Aj and Twilight S01E21.png Applejack10 S01E21.png Applejack "BRAEBURN!" S01E21.png Applejack11 S01E21.png Applejack12 S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png Applejack13 S01E21.png Applejack14 S01E21.png Applejack epic background S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png|Braeburn, you stop this instant. Applejack15 S01E21.png Applejack16 S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Applejack S01E22.png Which is which.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|''Nevermind, I'm not hungry.'' Rarity3 S01E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Applejack5 S01E23.png Applejack6 S01E22.png Applejack7 S01E22.png Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Have food will travel. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack about to crash S1E23.png|Applejack, just half a second before the crash. CMC and Applejack S1E23.png|Applejack, a few seconds after the crash. Applejack 'I never told you that story' S1E23.png|"I never told you that story?" Applejack begins her story S1E23.png|If that's what you fillies wanted to hear, then I'll tell you mah story. Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan. Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png|Enter it and it's time to get fancy. Filly Applejack knocks on the door S1E23.png|Aunt and Uncle, ya there? Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange at the door S1E23.png|Well, hello there, little Applejack! Filly Applejack walking in S1E23.png|"Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!" Aunt Orange touching filly Applejack's mane S1E23.png|Let's fancy those manes up and you'll be living a new life in no tme! Filly Applejack grin S1E23.png|Nervous smile Applejack. Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Filly Applejack smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Applejack. Just keep smiling. Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up." Dinner is served S1E23.png|Ah finally, it's time to get eatin'. Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungry I could eat a... oh" Filly Applejack looking through the window S1E23.png|Applejack is currently experiencing the emotion of homesick. Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png AJ cockadoodledoo S1E23.png|"cockadoodledoo" AJ misses the roosters. Filly Applejack is sad S1E23.png|This makes her a sad, sad pony. Manehattan5.png|Well, would ya look at that? Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png|I'll tell Fluttershy to use The Stare on you! Applejack 'There they are!' S1E23.png|"There they are!" Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|"Come here, y'all." A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Applejack watching the shooting stars with her friends. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Applejack and the crew around Owloysius Jealous Spike S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png Applejack S01E26.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Silly faces.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png Looking for surprises.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Applejack gets her surprise.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over.png Applejack0 S01E25.png Applejack1 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Wonder what's in this envelope? Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png Applejack2 S01E25.png Applejack3 S01E25.png Applejack4 S01E25.png Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|"Pick apples! Yup, apples! ’Cause that’s what we do!" Applejack5 S01E25.png Applejack6 S01E25.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Yep. You believe me, right? Applejack7 S01E25.png Applejack9 S01E25.png Applejack8 S01E25.png Applejack10 S01E25.png Applejack11 S01E25.png Pinkie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack12 S01E25.png Applejack13 S01E25.png Applejack14 S01E25.png Applejack15 S01E25.png Applejack16 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png PinkieDerp S01E25.png Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png AJ pokerface S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack17 S01E25.png Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png|Phew! Surprise.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Applejack starts the music S1E25.png|Well let's start the music. The Best Night Ever Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|”We normally don't wear clothes..." Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png The gang arrives.jpg Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Applejack imagines selling her apple treats to all the hungry ponies. Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png Applejack2 S01E26.png Applejack Fluttershy and Twilight S01E26.png At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends. Applejack To Sell S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Applejack5 S01E26.png Soarin' buying a pie.jpg|Applejack makes her first sale. Applejack6 S01E26.png Applejack7 S01E26.png Applejack8 S01E26.png Applejack9 S01E26.png Applejack10 S01E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png Applejack12 S01E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Applejack13 S01E26.png Applejack14 S01E26.png Applejack15 S01E26.png Applejack16 S01E26.png Applejack17 S01E26.png Applejack18 S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Applejack19 S01E26.png Applejack20 S01E26.png Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Pinkie Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages